


Faking It

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "s/o grabbing @michael meyers tibby plz"





	Faking It

Michael hardly sleeps. It's such a rare occasion that usually you would do everything in your power to avoid having to wake him. This is not one of those times however, because you're positive that Michael is faking. And all because you'd tried to convince him to go to a family function with you.

It's not that you necessarily wanted to go yourself, but there was no way in hell you'd suffer through family time alone, especially when your family wanted to meet your oh so elusive boyfriend. 

But the moment you'd opened your mouth to speak about it he'd gone limp on the couch, one of his long legs almost falling from it completely. He might have been able to convince you, if not for the fact that he had even gone as far as to fake snores. 

Since you're one of the few, if not only, people to have ever actually seen Michael while asleep and at his most vulnerable, and so you know for a fact that he sleeps as he lives. Eerily quiet. And, oddly enough, he doesn't sleep with the mask on, at least not that you've seen. You can't say you blame him on that end. Attempting to sleep int hat thing is like asking to be suffocated. 

"Michael." You tap your foot in annoyance. 

He doesn't stir. 

"Michael," You repeat, being sure to sound more annoyed as you make your way to him, glaring down at his **sleeping** body.

Usually that's enough. Michael, despite his stubborn Michael-ness, usually tries to avoid actually upsetting you. A change in tone is usually enough to make him take you seriously. Unless, apparently, you're asking him to spend time with your family, and again you really can't blame him for that.

Drastic times call for drastic measures.   
  
"Michael this is your last warning." You try to warn him, you really do, somehow you get the feeling he's at least cracked an eye open under his mask, but he doesn't stop pretending to be asleep. He does however stop **snoring**. You've gotten his attention. 

But since he's only stopped snoring you continue with your attack. You grab his pecs and squeeze.

He jolts. 

You have successfully spooked The Shape of Haddonfield. A task no one else has managed before. And all it took was one titty squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
